It's My Life
by daniebagel
Summary: PG13 for language. Ron's POV. Rushed, but not that bad, I guess...


This came to me in a dream... well not really. I really dshould be writing the final part of Reluctance ( everyone clap.... It's almost done!) but I needed a break!  
Songfic to It's my life by Bon Jovi.... You know what's J.K.'s you know the songs not mine... no one can sue me.... But I kinda changed the words a little...  
  
*This ain't a story for the broken-hearted*  
*No silent prayer for the faith-departed*  
  
Ron stood up and sighed. The first day of his last year at Hogwarts. He glanced across the room and harry, sleeping on oblivious. For once, Ron was awake before him.  
  
He climbed down the stairs and sat in the kitchen.  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed his mother. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Just thinking" he said.  
  
'Hmmm" he thought to himself... 'I wonder will this year be as interesting as the rest...'  
  
*I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd*  
*You're gonna hear my voice*  
*When I shout it out loud*  
  
He climbed the stairs, and pulled the worn leather book off the shelf, careful not to disturb harry, still sleeping. He crossed the hall and peered into Ginny's room, where Ginny and Hermione we're still sleeping on peacefully. The evidence of a late night, chip bags, cans of pop and other misceallaneous items were scattered through the room. He smiled and closed the door. He descended the stairs and walked outside.  
  
He followed the path to the lake and climbed up the steep path, to the top of the jumping rock. Dangling his feet off the edge, he began to write.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This year's going to be different....  
  
*It's my life*  
*It's now or never*   
*I ain't gonna live forever*  
  
He felt arms on his back. He slammed the book shut and looked up.  
  
"Watcha writing?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Nothing" he said. "Just random things, you know. What are you doing up here this early in the morning?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you. It's just so pretty here in the morning. I like to watch the sun come up."  
  
He nodded. They sat in silence for a good twenty minutes, watching the sun come up, and listening to the birds chirping.  
  
Finally Ron stood up. "We should get back. Mom will be wondering what happened to us."  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. "Ron- let's jump."  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"That's why you call it the jumping rock, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but in the summer. When it's warm... and not at ten to seven in the morning."  
  
"Ron, don't be such a s-"  
  
"Fine" he said. He threw his journal over the side, into some bushes so it wouldn't get wet.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked, gripping his hand.  
  
Without warning Ron pushed her off the rock and jumped down after her.  
  
*I just want to live while I'm alive*   
*It's my life*  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed when they surfaced. "That was not funny!"  
  
"Actually it was. You only live once."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Come on, let's go get dry."  
  
*My heart is like an open highway*   
*Like Charlie said I did it my way*   
*I just wanna live while I'm alive*   
*It's my life*   
  
"What happened to you guys?" Harry and Ginny asked as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"We were up on the jumping rock and she made me jump."  
  
"I did not!' hermione cried. "You're the one who pushed me off!"  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
"You jumped off the jumping rock, at seven o'clock in the morning, in September?"  
  
"Well, jumping is what it's for, isn't it?" said Hermione in an obvious voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Harry said, laughing once more.  
  
"You can have the shower first" Ron told Hermione as his mother walked in.  
  
She stared. "What did you do?"  
  
"We jumped off the jumping rock after watching the sun come up" Ron said as Hermione climbed the stairs to take a shower.  
  
Molly looked mad, but didn't say anything.  
  
"You guys watched the sun come up together? How sweet, Ron..."  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"Bye Mom!" Ron and Ginny said.  
  
"Bye dears! Be extra careful! You too Harry! Hermione!"  
  
"Yes Mrs.Weasley!"  
  
They got on the train fine and sat down, munching on sandwiches Mrs. Weasley gave them. (Not corned beef. I recently tried it: my mom made it. I can see why Ron doesn't like it... it's horrible!) Ginny went off to see some of her other friends, and the trio were left alone.  
  
"It's nice to be back" said Hermione, who had already changed and attached her Headgirl pin to her robes.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron, who was sporting his prefect pin. "I wonder where Malfoy is. He hasn't bugged us yet."  
  
At that moment the door to their compartment flew open.  
  
"Speak of the devil" said Hermione dryly.  
  
"Look, it's the Mudblood, the orphan and the pauper."  
  
"Go away Malfoy."  
  
"Oh look, she doesn't have her nose stuck in a book. For once not ashamed to show your face, Granger?"  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy, I mean it!" Ron said, standing up.  
  
Harry stood up too. "You don't want to make us mad, Malfoy.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm so scared."  
  
Before he could say anything else, Ron's fist flew out and made contact with Malfoy's face.  
  
*This is for the ones who stood their ground*   
*For Harry and Hermi who never backed down*   
  
Blood flew from Malfoy's nose. Hermione had to hold her breath to keep from laughing outloud. Malfoy glared and he left, hand to his nose. He didn't dare strike back with out Crabbe and Goyle to back him up.  
  
They all laughed out loud when he left.  
  
"Oww" said Ron, holding his fist. "That hurt like a bitch. His face is bony."  
  
"Think he'll tell?" Hermione said, taking a look at Ron's fist.  
  
"Probably not. He wouldn't, because he will be humiliated once everyone finds out, that he didn't hit you back."  
  
Yeah, no kidding. But watch out Ron. He'll want payback"  
  
*Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake*   
*Luck ain't even lucky*  
*Got to make your own breaks*  
  
The trio collapsed in the chairs in front of the fire. They didn't feel like going to bed yet, unlike everyone else, so they sat alone.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, until Ron voice what everyone had been wondering.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen this year?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know."  
  
"He going to try something though." Harry said.  
  
"Is your scar bugging you?" Hermione asked with concern.  
  
"No. But it's just something in the air..."  
  
"But we should be rady." Ron said. "I don't thing we can afford to let him get away again."  
  
"He's bound to kills us eventually, if we don't kill him first..."  
  
*It's my life*  
*And it's now or never*   
*We ain't gonna live forever*   
*I just want to live while I'm alive*  
*It's my life*  
  
Hermione collapsed between Harry and Ron on the couch.  
  
"I'm beat. Too much work."  
  
" Never thought I'd hear Hermione say work and too mach in the same sentence."  
  
"No kidding. But still, it is a lot of work. Man, those Newts are going to be hard."  
  
"I'm too tired to move." Hermione said. "I think I'm going to sleep right here."  
  
"Good idea..." muttered Ron. "Goodnight..."  
  
*My heart is like an open highway*   
*Like Charlie said I did it my way*  
*I just want to live while I'm alive*  
*'Cause it's my life*  
  
There was a flash and a high laugh. The trio were jerked awake.  
  
"Oh shit!" said Harry, recognizing the laugh. "You guys...."  
  
"Now?" Hermione and Ron jumped up.  
  
"Yes now!" Came a voice.  
  
A lightening flash revealed to them where Voldemort was standing.  
  
"I guess you could say you're lucky. I came alone. Not that all three of you are a match for me."  
  
"We're worth ten of you." Harry spat.  
  
"If only." The Dark Lord said. "I think I shall have some fun with this." He pointed his wand at Hermione. "Crucio."  
  
Hermione collapsed to the ground, trembling in pain.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron both cried.   
  
Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand at Ron. "Imperio."  
  
Ron felt himself floating. A voice came to him. Kill her, Ron. Hurt her.... Make her bleed. Ron pointed his wand. Wait- he had learned this- Moody. "Fight it Ron! Fight it!" Come on Ron... "no. no. No!!!!"  
  
He pointed his wand at the dark lord and said the first spell that came to his mind.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
The Dark Lord dodged it, though narrowly.  
  
Spells flew back and forth between them for ages, all four of them were hurt.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Ron yelled. "Can't they hear us?"  
  
The dark lord laughed again, regardless of his many injuries. "I have put up a sound barrier. No one can hear us.  
  
"Shit." This time it was Hermione who swore. She was on the floor, leg twisted painfully under her.  
  
Voldemort took that time to throw another spell. This one knocked them all down, they were barely able to breath.   
  
"You guys, it's now, or never..." Ron gasped, clutching his chest.  
  
*Better stand tall when they're calling you out*   
*Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down*  
  
"We have to say it all together... Hermione, we have to do it now." The girl nodded painfully, as another spell hit them.  
  
"One."  
*It's my life And it's now or never*  
  
"Two."  
  
*'Cause I ain't gonna live forever*  
  
"Three."  
  
"I just want to live while I'm alive"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The spell clashed with Voldemort's incoming one, but was pushing it back. It pushed towards the Dark Lord, painfully slow. The trio watched.... Until it finally made contact.  
  
*It's my life*  
  
"Oh my god" said Hermione, through her agonizing pain. "Is he dead."  
  
There was a crash as the sound barrier came down. Minutes later Gryiffindor students came out of the dorms.  
  
"I think so..." Harry said, before he passed out.  
  
Ron stayed Alert just long enough to hear Ginny yell their names, and then scream for Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"We did it..."  
  
*My heart is like an open highway*   
*Like Charlie said I did it my way*   
*I just want to live while I'm alive*   
*It's my life*  
  
Ron woke up to the sun shining through the windows. It was a dream, but as he moved, he ached. Opening his eyes, he realized he was in the hospital wing.  
  
It was no dream.  
  
He tried to sit up, but winced with the pain.  
  
"So you're awake." Madam Pomfrey said, smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, and in a lot of pain." Even talking hurt. 'Where's Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"There fine, just resting. It was you we were worried about."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, you defeated the dark Lord. That's all I know."  
  
She went on doctoring him, and he thought in his mind.  
  
"It was all over...."  
  
*And it's now or never*   
*'Cause I ain't gonna live forever*   
*I just want to live while I'm alive*   
*It's my life*  
  
Hermione threw her arm around Ron.  
  
"Careful..."  
  
"Sorry... Oh my god, we did..."  
  
Harry and Ron hugged as well.  
  
"Now, I guess, we're know as the kids who lived."  
  
They all laughed. "Yeah... I guess so."  
  
*My heart is like an open highway*   
*Like Charlie said I did it my way*  
  
"And now our guests of Honor, Hermione Grager, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."  
  
The trio stood up, and the whole school cheered. (Except some of the Slytherins.)  
  
*I just want to live while I'm alive*  
  
"What the hell." Ron thought. "You only live once..."  
  
He pulled Hermione into a long kiss.  
  
*'Cause it's my life!*   
  
And she kissed back.  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Wasn't that nice? Actually it was horrible.  
  
Pleez review!  
  
I have to go to bed now, pleez enjoy!  
  
~Danie  



End file.
